At Last
by Tiger013
Summary: After Leah runs away from La Push is when her life starts gets interesting. From the moment of being surrounded by newborns and phasing for the first time while trying to defend herself to making a compromise with her mortal enemy in exchange for her life. Read more to find out! xx Story takes place when Nessie is born in Breaking Dawn. Hope you enjoy and review! " D
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rosalie POV

I can't believe I'm actually saying this but being surrounded by actual normal people has been nice the last couple of days. Lately with all the drama with Bella almost committing suicide and Edward turning himself to the Volturi has been a real mess within the Cullen household. That is why Emmett and I decided to take a small trip to South America to get away from all that. We're currently sitting by a bar having a couple of beers somewhere in Brazil near the beach. I know we really don't get anything out of the alcohol other than maybe a buzz, if we're lucky, but it sets the mood to the environment that we're surrounded by.

"This is nice. I'm glad we choose to stay an extra day," Emmett says after grabbing my free hand and kissing it. "Me too." I smile back giving him reassuring hand squeeze. Using my peripheral vision I notice a girl making her way through the crowd of people to the bar stool across from us. She had sat down and the bartender assisted her right away obvious taking notice in her beauty. She had flawless tan skin with occasional visible tattoos, her black hair was cut into a bob which defined her jaw line and her almond shaped hazel eyes that where surrounded by long beautiful eyelashes. She had this exotic beauty people would kill for.

For the past few minutes of sipping her beer I would say a good 10 men had made an attempt to make a move on her but rejected all of them, it was pretty funny. My mind started to wonder on whom the girl was waiting for. I mean there has to be a reason, not every girl would blow off a shit load of good looking men. Soon my senses started kicking in and can smell another vampire. Emmett and I look at each other trying to find out who it is. "He's right there next the window." Emmett states. With his red eyes and constantly licking his lips you can tell he's a newborn on the hunt looking for his prey. As of the looks of it seems to be the girl across the bar from us. She is now talking on the phone but I really can't put out on what she is saying with the loud music and peoples constant chatter. She hangs up, finishes her beer and heads out to exit the bar. Soon the newborn is following her.

"Should we follow just in case?" I ask Emmett. He nods and we make our way through the crowd. Once we exit we follow a scent of vampire mixed with vanilla and dog? Anyways after a couple of blocks we tried to keep our distance so we don't give ourselves away. After about 5 minutes we end up in a dark alley way which is connected to other allies. We decided to climb up to the roof and see if we can see them from a bird's eye view. Surly enough we hear some noise and followed it. Before us is the girl and newborn fighting. The girl is surprisingly holding up after all this time. Unexpectedly the girl grabs the newborn by the neck and throws him onto a nearby wall and onto the cracked concrete floor to only have the head disconnect from the body. She gets her lighter and burns the body as if she knew what she was doing. Emmett and I look at each other with complete confusion. The girl pulls out her phone and puts it to her ear. The fire fades and now only lays ashes of the newborn. She picks up her lighter and makes her way through the allies again with the phone next to her ear. At last someone picks up. "Hey Demetri, tell Aro I killed the newborn. I should be back in a couple of days." There was a silence waiting for a response. "Okay."

Emmett and I jump from roof to roof down an empty ally she should be coming across. Surely we see her. She stops for a moment and looks in our direction. We stand back against the wall hoping she doesn't see us due to how dark the allies are. We hear footsteps and move behind a nearby dumpster. We see her shadow from the brightness of the moon. You can tell she was looking around for any kind of weird movement. Both of us look at each other like oh shit we just got caught. Wait? What the fuck am I thinking its two against one, we can take her down. We hear her inhale the air to determined to see if she was being followed or not. I slightly take a peek still standing against the dumpster.

I assume she saw me she just smirks, shakes her head and says, "stupid leeches." The necklace she has casts a reflection of the moonlight. The necklace had a golden chain with the letter "V" at the end. The necklace resembled the one the Volturi royal guards wore exactly. Instead of making an attempt to at least to try to attack us, she just walks off. My curiosity got the best of me. "Hey, wait!" I yell as Emmett and I emerge from our hiding spot and follow the direction to where the girl went. As we step around the corner we see only discarded clothes aligned on the cracked alley floors and a random raven flying in the sky not too far from where we stand. It seemed as if the girl just disappeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Wassup guys! I really hope you like where I decided to start off the story I know it may seem confusing at first, but trust me it'll get better. Anyways I totally suck at updating but since it's summer I'm more than likely to be updating a lot more. Not only that but I have a good feeling about this story. Please review and state your opinions! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! "D


	2. Twist and Turns

Chapter One: Twist and Turns

Leah POV

One thing I can surely tell you about life is how unpredictable it can be, mine especially. Ever since I can remember whenever something good happens destiny has to intervene and turn the situation a total 180. For once in my life I decided to take control by leaving La Push on the night of my 18th birthday. I mean there was nothing really here for me anymore. I was already done with school, most of my friends have already left the reservation and Sam with his cheating ass can go to hell. After finding out Sam and Emily continued to see each other after catching them having sex in my room gave me all more of a reason to leave. The only thing that kind of held me back was my family even at that it's like I rarely see them anymore. My parents were constantly working and Seth was starting with his teen years, so he was always hanging out with his friends rather than us. It's like my presence wasn't acknowledged so why would it matter if I left.

Everything happened so fast. I remember celebrating my birthday at one of the dinners in Port Angeles barely making conversation. After getting home my mind was already set, I started packing and called a taxi to the airport after my parents were asleep. I left a letter stating I loved them and appreciated for everything they did for me these past 18 years, but I needed time to truly find myself now and not to even bother looking for me. Before I knew it I was on the next flight to anywhere, that so happened to be Florida.

After leaving La Push I can say I totally took advantage of all this freedom. I was basically living the life of a nomad. The first couple of months of living in Florida I got a job right away as a bartender and started saving money. I was living with a girl I worked with helping her by paying with whatever I can at the time. Soon after I wanted change in environment and moved up north. Slowly this became a routine of the constant need of change. I was basically living out of motels or people I met along the way telling them it was only temporary until I get enough money to move again. After the first year of being alone I was able to say I've been to every state throughout the whole United States, so I went overseas to Europe continuing my journey. Of course there was a couple of twist and turns on my travels after leaving the rez. At the time I was surrounded by people a bit older than me so I got into the party scene of drugs and alcohol real quick. At one point I was traveling with several bands that were on tour. I was truly living the rock n roll life to fullest not giving a damn about the consequences since I really didn't have responsibilities other than taking care of myself. I guess you can say I was like "Penny Lane" from Almost Famous. By the time I was 21 I was still going place to place only taking my time by actually staying in one place for more than a couple of weeks. I wasn't partying as much, just having my occasional beer and smoke every once in a while at a local bar or pub after work. For once I started opening my eyes to the real world and what it really has to offer; embracing the culture and people of the country rather than looking at it as of another place I can say I've been to now let's go.

One of night I was looking at travel magazine at family owned restaurant in the middle of Moscow. Today was my last day as a front desk clerk in some luxury hotel. I gathered enough money to where I was able to move and still have extra to spare. While flipping through the magazine I felt like someone was staring at me. Yes, I am use to getting occasional glances but it seems as if this person was practically burning a hole in my back with their stare. Feeling uncomfortable I look back and see some guy with a well built frame and a strong jaw line with a little bit of facial hair. I would say the man would be quite good looking but those red eyes had thrown me off. Never had I seen eyes like those before. The man kept looking at me licking his lips. Is that supposed to be some sort of a sign? Nonetheless, I pay for my meal and start getting ready to leave. I put on my jacket and make my way to the exit to head back to hotel since I still have a couple of nights before I have to leave.

On my way the streets lights started to turn on and you can see everything is practically covered snow. Losing myself in deep thought I suddenly feel a cold hand cover my mouth and a strong arm on my waist picking me up from behind leading me to a closed off ally where it's hard for me to escape. My backs hits one of the allies walls and I'm face to face with my attacker. It's the man with red eyes at the restaurant I just left. Still having his hand on my mouth he takes a big whiff of my hair and whispers, "I think I chose a good one." Trying to break hold of his grip on me only causes him to him to grin. I hear people coming into the ally thinking I'm going to make it out of here alive, but only seeing they have the same eyes as my attacker. "Hurry up and change her there coming!" someone from the group of people says to my attacker. He releases his hold on my mouth and moves my hair aside and grabs my chin to giving him more access to my neck. With is breath on my neck I suddenly feel an odd joint crawl up my back to where I notice that I'm shaking violently. It feels as if something inside of me is waiting for me to be released. "It'll only hurt a little bit, beautiful," he whispers. From the corner of my eye I see fangs and immediately react. Before I know it I see the man flown across the alley to where he's next to the group of people. After an attempt of getting up I only fall back down. I feel a sharp pain shoot through my whole body as if it's on fire. Before reaching the state of unconsciousness I see another group with similar red eyes ripping heads and body limbs of my attackers.

* * *

There's more to come guys, I promise. I'm already working on the other chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! "D


	3. Volturi

Chapter 2: Volturi

I remember waking up naked on the cold hard concrete floor with steel bars surrounding me. With a bit of moonlight peeking through the window I see a sports bra and shorts and start dressing myself. While putting on the shorts it seemed as if my legs were longer and lean and as for my flat stomach I had a hard six pack? I put my hand onto my forehead and I feel extremely hot and everything in my body is aching and sore. I thought I was just over thinking everything, plus with the moonlight this can't be accurate. I hear footsteps coming from above and see light coming into view from a door being opened on top of the stairway. While adjusting my eyes I feel cold fingers grab my arm and throw me over their shoulder. I see everything around me as blur and that sweet repulsive smell was making my nose hurt.

"Thank you Demetri. You can put her down and close the door on your way out." I'm being thrown down onto the polished marble floors and see a figure leave in a blink of an eye. I eventually try getting up with my aching muscles and turned around. Three men are sitting in thrones in front of me with piercing red eyes. These guys look really old, like centuries old by the way their dressed. "Leah is it?" the one in the middle stands up and walks toward me. I just study him instead of responding.

"Well then just stand and listen. I'm Aro. This is Marcus and Caius, were the head of the Volturi. We basically keep everything in line within the supernatural world to be sure we are not exposed to humans so we can live freely and in peace. I'm sure you know how hard it is not to reveal yourself while being in society. Normally we would have killed you since you transformed in the public eye, but we decided to give you a second chance since you, my darling, are a rare jewel mixed within a pond of stones. Therefore,-"

All I can think to myself is what the fuck am I on. "Transform? I'm sorry I don't have the slightest clue on what you're talking about."

"Oh my dear, you're a rare female werewolf. Are you not?" I was taking back a bit. Werewolf? In a blink of an eye Aro is in front of me with is hand reaching out to me. "May I?" I nod letting the curiosity take the best of me. His cold hand contacts my warm one and I feel as if my mind is being intrude. I stay focus on his reaction. After a few silent moments he just smiles and gives my hand a light tap and puts it back down.

"Well Aro?" Marcus asks. "She was not bitten by werewolf but by a vampire, making her all that more of a special shifter since the venom didn't really have an effect on her. The incident in Moscow was her first experience of transformation. The newborns probably triggered the wolf inside and revealed _herself_ for self defense." He explains while making his way back to his spot on the pedestal along with Caius and Marcus still sitting on their thrones. They look at one another and each give a simple nod. "Leah, darling, we are not known to for giving others, especially your type, second chances, but due to the circumstances we are willing to make a compromise with you."

"Okay? And what would that be?" A smile is plastered on Aro's face. "We think you would make a great addition to the royal guard. So for a total of ten years as a member in exchange of your life and protection of the Volturi. Once those ten years are done you are more than welcome to leave the Volturi, but you must follow all the same rules that apply to all vampires." You got to be kidding I would rather die than spend ten years in this god knows what gang this dude runs. "Ten years is to long make it three and we got a deal." "Five." Caius suggests. "No. Three that's it or else you can just kill me now. A "jewel mixed within a pond of stones."

"Okay three years it is" Finally we come to an understanding but Aro wants to make everything official he made me sign a contract along with a dab of my blood. At any giving point within three years if I betray them they have the right to end my life. I was also giving a golden necklace with the letter "V" stating I was part of the Volturi. The first week was the hardest. They kept me in the west wing of the castle so our different scents wouldn't clash. The west wing was pretty much vacant. It consist of the bedrooms, a kitchen, gardens and an old library that soon became my only entertainment; things that I would probably put into good use since they are vampires after all. As for my room it was huge with Victorian décor. The room had a king size bed with bedside tables, in front of the bed was a sofa with a fireplace in front, as well as a balcony with the view of the forest that seemed to go on forever.

The first couple of months of being part of the royal guard were honestly hell. Aro insist I go through the proper training of the royal guard. I learned different languages, which I got fairly quickly, and went through proper fighting techniques to defend myself in both human and wolf form. Along the way of my training, the ancient library became real useful in truly finding out what I was and what I could do. According to the books I read, I was a shifter since I was capable of phasing into this giant wolf anytime other than the rise of a full moon, which would make me an actual werewolf, or as they called it Children of the Moon. A couple of weeks after my training I started taking on little tasks outside of the castle like delivering messages, etc. Until one day after Jane got in a heated argument about her jealousy of how Aro treats me especially since I'm a freak of all freaks. Instead of phasing into my wolf I ended up replicating her power against herself. As of what she told me I had transformed into her and used her powers against herself. Surely my special gift was not only being able to shift into a giant wolf but any other living thing such as animals, humans even including vampires. Aro was certainly amused and ecstatic about the power I had gained from being bit by the newborn. So for the remaining of my time with the Volturi I was assigned on missions to destroy and kill any vampires that disobeyed the laws.

Now at the age of 24 I finally did my three years and left just like we agreed. I guess they assumed I would stay like the rest of the guard. I am walking around the market in Spain gathering stuff for the beach house I'm renting near the coast. I'm paying for a bag of fruit when I inhale a sweet scent. When I turned to exit the market a girl with flawless pale skin and a pixie cut was leaning against a wall near the entrance with a guy facing his back toward me. The sweet scent started to get stronger. "I think that's her," I overhear the girl tell the guy in front of her. After putting my money back into my purse the couple steps in front of me blocking the way. "Umm excuse me, but your blocking the exit." I said stating the obvious. "Yeah I know. I was wondering if we can talk to you… in private." The male had a heavy Texan accent.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, sorry." I said making my way through the couple creating as much distance as possible. Almost half way down the street I hear footsteps, they're following me. Great. "Please mame. We just want to ask you something." I hear male voice yell. "It's really important. You don't have to fear us. We already know everything. Please Leah." I suddenly stopped. How does she know my name?

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Hope you guys are enjoying it. "D


	4. Advice

Chapter 3: Advice

I turned around to face the pale faced couples. "Please come with us? We'll explain everything," the girl said. I nodded and followed the couple as they led the way. I assumed this whole situation had to do with the Volutri. They're definitely wreaked of vampire and had a slight shine even though it was pretty clouding today, but was taken aback by their amber colored eyes. We stepped into a small café around the corner taking the table toward the back. After taking a seat there was a heavy silence between us. "Okay let's start from the beginning. I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." She had her hand extended out to shake. "Leah. So, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hiding or at least somewhere less sunny, leeches?" I said taking a sip of my water. "How do you know of what we are?" the couple kept looking at each other as if surprised.

"I thought you knew everything?" I said challenging them. "Well I just said that hoping you would stop and possibly listen," she looked down ashamed for a moment before continuing. "But I know you can be a real help in the situation we're in. I saw you in one of my visions and-"I interrupted. "Vision? You're a Cullen, huh? The one that see the future?"

"Yeah? Umm how did you know?"

"Aro talks highly of you and your brother, Edward."

"Aro?" they said beneath their breath. At this rate we'll be here all day. "Why don't I tell you about myself, because every time I speak it seems as if you two are taken by surprise?" They nod and I proceeded with starting with the night of my transformation in Moscow. I told them about the compromise between Aro and I, along with my duties as part of the royal guard. When I got to my enhanced shifting, or so called "gift", they were amazed and constantly asked questions. In the end, I can tell they had a better understanding on what them to finding me by their facial expressions.

"So yeah now I'm just here trying to make something normal out of my life." I said with a slight shrug and smile. "Well I can say you've been through a lot but I think I know why I saw a vision of you. You see one of our family members, Bella, got pregnant while human with Edward while on their honeymoon. She just recently had Renesmee and the word got around to the Volturi and they think she may cause commotion and put our kind in danger," Alice explained. How in the hell did this happen? "Okay. So how exactly am I supposed to help?"

"Well since you've been with the Volturi, do you think they would actually try to attack?" Jasper asked

"Honestly I wouldn't doubt it. The Volturi are going to react soon as they hear about it since they never dealt with a hybrid before. The only thing I can advise is if you were to go into battle and want a fighting chance is to gather as many vampires and create an alliance. As of what I've heard about your family I'm sure there are friends of yours that would gladly help; along with those who been seeking revenge on the Volturi will eventually show up. As for the child…. Renesmee right?" They nodded. "I would have a plan B just in case, you never know… well besides you." They chuckled at my lame joke. "Okay and by plan B you mean?" Alice asked. "I don't know what you saw but I would think maybe a passport and plain ticket, a way to escape while the battle is going on. It creates time for her to put distance before the Volturi go after her…. How exactly do your visions work? Are they 100% correct?" I was curious since she said she saw me there, because I had no intention of going against the Volturi whatsoever.

"No they it's more based on their feelings and their decision. They are not fully accurate." I sighed of relief hit me. "Is that why you were so tense all this time? No Leah we wouldn't want you to be involved if you didn't want to. Alice was just curious on why you were in her vision." Jasper stated. "But you know with your training with the Volturi, you can be a great asset to the alliance if things where to go down." Shit. I wish there was a way without actually getting involved. "I would but I don't have any interest in going into war with the Volturi, especially since it's me. I would be the first most of the guard would go after they see me." Alice slumped down on her seat as you can see the disappointment plastered on her face. "That's true…. but what if you use your training the Volturi taught you to improve our fighting skills!" the light bulb went off. "Plus with your shifting and being able to replicate powers can really be useful in helping to prepare us for battle! Are you willing to do this, Leah?" I guess it wasn't asking too much. I would just help them train and just leave once they're prepared. I nodded in agreement. "Yay! Okay! We'll go around and talk to some old friend of family and gather an alliance. Hopefully within a month or so you come down and train us?" You can tell Alice was excited for this plan. "Sure. I'll go in roughly a month." We stood up exiting the café seeing how long we've been talking due to the sun about to set.

We're in front of the café about to say our goodbyes. "Thank you again, Leah. I'll let you know if something happens or what not." I gave a hug to Alice and a wave to Jasper as he waited by the taxi about the leave. "Oh before I forget, we live in small town in Washington named Forks." She made her way to the taxi. "Forks?" "Yeah. When you get there just ask around and you'll eventually find the house." Before I can say something they are already off. Crap!

* * *

For the first time I feel really confident in this story. Review and/or PS and tell me what should happen next. Ill take your opinion into consideration when writing the next chapter. "D


End file.
